


Fall down

by Darkburst87



Category: Billford - Fandom, Gravity Falls
Genre: AU, And that's exactly what Bill wants, Angst and Fluff, Bathing/Washing, Bill also has a human form, Bottom!Bill Cipher, Broken Family, Confessions, Emotional, Feels, Fiddleauthor pining, First Kiss, First Time, Flirting, Fluff, Ford trusts Bill, Friends to Lovers, Love, M/M, Nerds in Love, Sass, Single sided fiddleauthor, Slow Burn, Smut, Top!Stanford Pines, self discovery, twisted and fluffy, written long before the finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:13:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5014996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkburst87/pseuds/Darkburst87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stanford pines is trying to get a grasp on his emotions after he has made his decision to not stop his twin brother from leaving him and his family all those years ago and so eventually he goes on a journey of self discovery in the town of Gravity falls..which ultimately leads him into the arms of a certain <i>muse</i> who he believes to be trustworthy.<br/><b>This is an older fic of mine that I had finally gotten around to correcting some spelling mistakes and I made a couple of small changes to it as well.</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I was lost

It was late at night. Not a single star was visible in the sky that night. Not a single sound from outside could hold his interest. This realization only added to his pain. He needed a distraction from what was happening in his life..from what he was losing. There was nothing he could find that could distract him from the pain he felt that very second he had closed the curtains of his window. He crumpled to the floor, his head in his hands, fresh tears falling down his cheeks. Making no noise, his cries were silent. But just because they made no sound did not make them any less real. His parents had retired to their bedroom at the opposite end of the apartment. He would not wake them and he would not let them or more specifically, let his father see him crying. He would not let him see him so..broken. He knew it would anger him and that it would make him appear weak in his eyes. He didn't want to be a weak person. He wanted to be strong. He was doing the right thing wasn't he? His father certainty thought so. 

Stanford Pines kept rubbing at his eyes, at his face trying so hard to fight the tears as they kept falling. But no matter what he tried to do, or how hard he tried to think of something else..anything else..he couldn't. He had turned his back on his twin brother, his best friend. And then suddenly the tears just stopped and his thoughts became more clear. He looked up, gazing upwards, the ceiling above him. His fathers words echoing in his mind..  
"He was only going to hold you back. It's you who will go on to do great things and not him. You are the son I am proud of. You don't need him. We as a family don't need him, we never needed him."

 

Stanford stood up and walked over to the light switch on his wall..before he decided to flick the switch off and climb in to bed he caught sight of an old photo of him and Stanley...two young boys with sunburned skin and wide smiles, arms thrown around each other and in the background was the boat, the one that they had found together. The one that Stanley and him had made so many plans for...

In a sudden flash of anger he tore the photo, the side with Stanley on it, he tore it from the wall and crumpled it up into a ball that he tossed to the other side of the room.  
He took a deep breath and then he flicked his light switch off for the night. 

 

Many years later..

 

It was summer in the town of Gravity Falls.  
A place that Stanford had come to know as his home. 

This place captivated his imagination like no other place ever did. There was so much to see and so much to write down in his journal.

It was a nice day, like all the ones he's had before and he wasn't sure what he would find today but he knew it would be something amazing. That amazing something that he needed in order to reach a much needed breakthrough in his research.

At least he thought he knew that..about 2 hours ago. Now he was just sort of lost..in the middle of nowhere. He was feeling tired and he was also feeling this small amount of fear. He had walked way out here without any real direction or plan. And then he became more aware of his surroundings and all the caves. 

He didn't know why but he felt drawn to a certain cave. It didn't look any different from all of the other ones around him and yet...it's like he felt as if he was being pulled in..he entered the cave at a slow pace, taking in all the sights and all the different rock formations. He turned a corner and that's when he stopped walking and he just stood there, his gaze upon very ancient paintings on this one wall of this cave.  
There was this symbol painted there..a symbol he could have sworn he had seen before but he couldn't recall when or where. There was also ancient writings all around this symbol..this triangular symbol. He sat down on the floor and began to flip through his journal..soon enough he was able to decode the writings.

There was a warning here. A very clear warning.  
Underneath what was to the best of his knowledge, a summoning spell. The writings told him to not read the spell aloud that if he did so it would bring death, chaos and destruction. He chose to ignore the warning and he spoke the written words, the spell..he read the words out loud..his voice sounding loud and echoing off the walls of the cave. Afterwards he sat there, he waited and he listened for..something he wasn't too sure of what...but all that he heard was silence. Nothing happened. So he stood back up, he gathered his things in his arms and he began the long walk back home.

 

Halfway through he just felt so tired. He knew he couldn't take another step forward so he sat down, he was in a forest now and it was very beautiful here. He leaned back against a very tall tree. His eyes slowly began to close as he drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

He opened his eyes a moment later and he was not familiar with his surroundings anymore. The place he was in now was very different from the forest. Everything was so blue. And dark. And there were so many stars in the sky above him. He had never seen anything like this before in his entire life. 

He spoke his thought out loud not sure what he was expecting..a response maybe..but from who? He was alone wasn't he?

"Where am I? This place is beautiful."

There was a few minutes of silence and then he could hear a voice from directly behind him or was this voice all around him instead? He wasn't sure.

"Hey there smart guy! You are in the mindscape."  
A pleasant sounding voice told him and at that Stanford turned around and he was standing face to face with the owner of this voice.

A triangular shaped..life form..being? He had one eye and his body was a vibrant shade of yellow but with pure gold colors mixed in. He had small, thin arms and legs. He also had a cane in his left hand, a small black bowtie and to top it all off...a top hat that was tilted slightly to the opposite side.

"But what...how did I get here? What..I mean who are you?" 

"I'm Bill. Bill Cipher. I am a muse. You have the most brilliant mind I have ever came across and I have came across quite a few others who were also very brilliant but you...Stanford..you are indeed someone special."

"How can you know that? How can you know anything about me?"

"As I am sure you will soon come to learn Fordsy.. I know many things."

Stanford smiled at Bill, noticing how there were these small lines near the bottom of his eye...he thought how similar to a smile it appeared. He then knew that Bill was indeed returning his smile. Bill then took a step back and with a wave of his hand two chairs and a large chessboard appeared from like out of nowhere.  
One of the chairs gently tapped onto Stanford's back legs causing him to gently fall into the soft comfortable chair. Bill was seated across from him, and with a wave of his hand a teapot appeared and he offered Stanford some. He held onto his tea cup with both hands and he inhaled the sweet scent of the tea before taking a sip.

"Thank you for the tea Bill and for...this all of whatever this is." He said to Bill who had made one of his chess pieces move on the board with a small flick of his wrist.  
"I believe that you and me are going to become real good friends sixer. Now would you like to play a game or two of intergalactic chess with me?"

Stanford took another sip of his tea before placing it on a nearby saucer and then as he moved his piece on the board he said to Bill, "Yes I believe you are right about that Bill. But I should warn you that I am very good with games."  
He smiled at him and then Bill moved his next piece on the board before replying to Stanford saying to him..  
"So am I." 

 

Stanford didn't catch the double meaning to his words that day and he wouldn't..at least he wouldn't any time soon. By the time he would even begin to fully grasp the double meanings there...it would already be much too late...Bill was thinking to himself as they continued to play their game.


	2. Dream of me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stanford returns home only to be greeted by a worried Fiddleford. Stanford also has a couple of interesting dreams. Stanford is in for a couple of surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! This is the second chapter. Thank you for reading and I hope you guys enjoy it!

The front door of the house was opened very slowly. Very quietly. It was late and he did not want to disturb his friend and fellow researcher Fiddleford...ok that's not true he actually just didn't want to be seen by him right now because if he was still awake and if he knew he had come back at such an hour then he would for sure have many questions. Stanford had made up his mind to keep what happened in the forest earlier today to himself at least for a little while until he could make more sense of it. 

Stanford quietly tip toes his way around a corner and he was half way across their shared living room when he heard a loud sigh from the sofa behind him.

Stanford turned around and he said, "Hey there. I was just going to go and--"

"Stanford where have you been all day? You were gone a really long time." Fiddleford said as he tapped his long thin fingers on the armrest of the sofa.

"I'm sorry I should have left a note or at least I could have--"

Fiddleford put his hand up and then he brought it back down to rest in his lap.

"Doesn't matter now. So where did you go? Did you see anything worth mentioning out there?"

Stanford shook his head and then said, "I went wandering around and I drew pictures of the scenery and all those trees out there in the forest. I just lost track of time is all.  
I-I saw..nothing..out of the ordinary today."

Fiddleford smiled and he patted on the spot of the sofa next to him on his left.  
"No worries I'm sure there is much out there to discover it just wasn't the right time today is all. Have a seat. You look awful you must have done a lot of walking."

Stanford narrowed his eyes at him, but he did not sit down, he shook his head and said, "Gee thanks Fiddleford but you are right I did do alot of walking. I am pretty worn out. I'm just going to head to bed and call it a night."

Both of Fiddleford's hands were resting in his lap now. He looked down in his lap,at his hands while he spoke, "Oh ok then. Well then have a good night."

Stanford was already walking away, heading upstairs to his room when he said, "Goodnight."

  


Stanford was now in his bedroom. He was laying down on his bed wearing only a loose and comfortable dark red cotton t-shirt and navy colored pajama pants. He kept tossing and turning, trying to close his eyes and relax but he couldn't. He had lied to his friend, Fiddleford and had told him he was going to bed that he was exhausted but the truth is exactly the opposite of that. He was wide awake. His thoughts were loud and completely jumbled up. He felt excited and other feelings that he couldn't even begin to name..his thoughts were mostly a mix of..

  


~ I had the best day today.  
I am curious about this Bill Cipher that I met today.  
He was very good at chess and he was such a challenging opponent.  
He is not from this world.  
What exactly is that mindscape?  
Had Bill always lived there and was he alone most of the time?  
A guy like that should have many friends and not be alone.  
I wonder when I will see him again.~

  


He sighed to himself and he flipped his pillow over in an attempt to make it more comfortable.

  


He relaxed into his bed, drawing his bedsheets up closer to himself and then his eyes begin to close. 

 

He began to dream.

 

  


Everything was black and white. Where was he? It was some playground in a mostly deserted park. He saw himself sitting on the swing set but he wasn't alone. Next to him was his...was Stanley. 'This appears to be some kind of memory of mine..' Stanford thought to himself. He didn't want to be here, watching a memory from the past. He and Stanley were teenagers in this memory. 

  


Stanford was watching the scene in front of him, he was invisible to his past self and Stanley. He kept watching the scene as it played out.

  
His past self got up from the swing and in his arms he was excitedly holding onto a pamphlet and walking away. But Stanley remained in his swing. He watched as Stanley took a breath of fresh air and as he kicked at all the little pebbles around his feet. Stanley looked so sad and on the verge of tears. 

 

  
Stanford (still invisible to anyone here) angrily hit his fist against a tree he was standing next to and he watched as his fist never actually touched the tree, it went right through the tree and he cursed under his breath as the scene before him faded into darkness all around him and then he was someplace else. That very blue place with all the hundreds of bright twinkling stars. 

  
A soft and comfortable pillow appeared underneath him and as he started to sit on it he saw another one appear and with it was another person..he didn't recognize him at first but as he kept looking at the man he figured out who he was even before he spoke.

  


"Hey there Fordsy how are you doing? I just wanted to say that I had a great time hanging out with you today and I hope you did as well."

  
Stanford smiled and said, "I sure did and it's good to see you again. You look different now. How is that possible?"

  


Bill stretched his arms high above his neck, making himself more comfortable.

Stanford noticed all the differences in his appearance now as well as all the similarities. 

Bill had slightly fluffy looking dirty blonde hair and half of it hung over his right eye.

He could barely see the eyepatch that was covering that eye. He was a tall and thin man who wore a soft yellow buttoned up dress shirt with loose fitting black slacks. He still wore the black bow tie around his neck and the top hat was also still there. His skin was tan and it was a bit darker than Stanfords own ghostly pale skin color.

  


"You are staring at me Sixer."

Bill had said to him in a soft voice. He looked at Stanford and saw that he was blushing and then he nervously began fidgeting with the bottoms of his pajama pants. He was trying very hard to not look at Bill.

  
"Yes well sorry about that I didn't mean to stare." He said in a small and shy voice.

  
Bill laughed, and it was a small and gentle sound. "Well you see that it is possible because everything is possible. I can take on many different forms although I only prefer two of them really and this is the second one. What do you think?"

  


"About your current form?"  
Stanford said as he let himself look at Bill again.

  


"Yes. Tell me what you think about it I am curious to your opinion and also do you think that I would pass as a human in this form?" Bill asked him.

  


"Yes definitely but just so you know there wasn't anything wrong with the form you appeared to me before. But you look..nice like this."

  


Stanford said as he willed himself to look off to the side instead of continuing to stare at Bill. Stanford's face was blushing just a little bit more than it was a minute ago.

  


Stanford looked up as he felt something gently touching his knee. It was another knee. It was Bill's knee. He had moved closer to him, sitting side by side and without him even realizing it until now. 

"So you do think that I look nice?" 

Stanford nodded and he met Bills eyes..eye now. Noticing what an interesting shade of golden brown..no more like an amber color it was. 

 

"Thank you. I'm glad you think so but it is unfortunate that even though I have this form I cannot take it out of the mindscape and just go walk among the other humans with it."

"Why can't you leave here and will you always be stuck here?"

  


"No I won't always be stuck here. I'll be able to leave here one day of that I am certain. I am not actually sure on that to be honest with you..as to why I cannot leave with this form right now. But I can interact in your world in a couple of different ways however."

"Such as?"

"Through dreams and the mindscape. There is also another way but it would require you to really trust me. If I were able to interact in your world in this other way so many great things can be accomplished. You would get so much work done and your research would be incredible, imagine all the new things you would be able to learn!" Bill was smiling a big tooth grin and his eye was large with excitement.

"Tell me more about this Bill. What would you have to do in order for all that to happen?" Stanford asked.

Bill still smiling, took Stanford's hand in his and interlaced their fingers together and Stanford's face grew hot.

"I would need permission from you to do it. I would exist in your body in your world coming and going as I would need to. It sounds worse than it is. But you would still be present during these times. You will be able to see and hear everything that is going on."

"I'm not too sure about this. I did not know such a thing was actually possible."

"Think about it sixer but don't think about it too hard alright? This is an incredible opportunity for you and for the both of us! But there is no rush. I promise. Take all the time you need to consider it."

"Alright I will consider it and I will let you know what I decide." Stanford said looking at Bill's smiling face.

  


"I am so very glad to hear that!" Bill said with genuine excitement in his voice as he suddenly pulled Stanford into an embrace. Stanford returned the gesture and he gently pulled himself away from Bill but he did not go very far. He was thinking about trying something with Bill that he had only done a couple of times in his life and only with women. He wanted to..."kiss me?" Bill asked innocently. Stanford nodded while saying to him "Yes. Ok. But how did you know that?"

  
Bill laughed and it was a small quiet sound. "Kinda obvious" He said quietly as his lips gently covered Stanford's own in a very soft and sensual kiss.

  
After that everything faded to black and he woke up the next morning feeling better than he had felt in awhile. He must have gotten some good quality sleep. He began thinking to himself that yes he had slept very well but before the dreamless sleep happened something else did too. He quickly sat up in his bed then and he softly touched his lip with just the tip of his index finger while remembering last nights visit with Bill Cipher. He couldn't help the smile that slowly appeared on his face. 


	3. choices made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiddleford has finally decided to ask Stanford out on a date but unfortunately Stanford already has feelings for someone else. Stanford and Bill make plans and they also make that deal. Lots of billford fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading! Hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry in advance about the sad fiddleauthor feels.

A couple of weeks have passed and summer was nearly over. There were still some hot days but today wasn't one of those. It was a bit chilly and the wind blew stronger this day than any other day this summer so far.

Fiddleford was feeling restless. He couldn't imagine being stuck inside this house today and he wasn't sure why. He wanted to go out and have a good time but he didn't want to go out alone. He had been feeling kinda distant from Stanford lately and he wanted to do something that would fix that. 

He had been thinking about it for a long time and he had slowly been trying to work up the courage to ask Stanford out on a date. They had been friends for a long time now and up until he met Stanford he had considered himself asexual. But the more he got to know Stanford the more he started to want. He only felt this way about Stanford, never anyone else. 

It was early morning and Fiddleford had been awake well over an hour now, he had been thinking up ways to have this conversation with him..he was nervous. All the cups of coffee he had consumed this morning were not helping him at all.

He sat down his now empty cup of coffee onto the old wooden kitchen table as he saw Stanford entering into the kitchen. He was yawning and pouring himself a cup of coffee as he greeted Fiddleford with a "Goodmorning." 

"Goodmorning. I've been thinking that we have put in a lot of work over the past few days and it's a really nice day today. Would you like to go see a movie or have lunch?"

"We have been working pretty hard that's true but there's always more work that can be done. But you can take the day off if you want to."

Fiddleford sighed loudly and then said "I am asking if you want to go out with me." His expression now completely serious. 

Stanford nearly knocked over his coffee cup, catching the cup by the handle before it completely fell off the counter.

"Fiddleford what--"

Fiddleford, noticing Stanfords surprise, stood up and walked over to him,taking Stanford's cup out of his hand, while his fingertips slightly brushed against Stanford's own. 

"What do you mean by you wanting to go out? Do you mean to say that...You and me?"

Fiddleford had a warm smile on his face and he answered him by asking him a question in return.

"Stanford. What does it sound like?"

"It sounds like you want to go on a date with me."

"Well if that's the case Stanford..would you? Go out on a d-date with me..?"

Stanford looked deep in thought for a moment but then he suddenly turned around, his back to Fiddleford and he said "I didn't know you thought of me that way."

Fiddleford could feel his heart sink in his chest. He felt awkward and miserable now.

"I do. I have for awhile now. Does that bother you?"

"No I'm not bothered by it. The thing is I have feelings for someone else. I'm sorry."

Fiddleford clenched his fists to his sides and he stared up at Stanford as he said to him,  
"How is that possible? You like someone else but you never leave this house. I never leave this house. We have been working non stop for days."

"It's complicated Fiddleford. Trust me, I am being honest with you and I appreciate that you--"

"Stanford please. Don't insult my intelligence this way!"

Fiddleford paused for a minute and then he said,

"I'm going to take the day off and tomorrow we can continue our work."

"Fiddleford I am sorry. No hard feelings?"

"No hard feelings. Nothing has changed alright? You are still my best friend and I am glad that we are working together. Just forget this conversation ever happened alright?" 

Stanford nodded in agreement as Fiddleford grabbed his car keys and a light jacket. Fiddleford had his hand on the front door, about to step out when he said, "It would be a good idea if you were to relax today as well. Take it easy alright?"

"Will do. I will see you later Fiddleford." 

 

As soon as he was gone Stanford sat down in a nearby chair, he yawned again and then he started to recall previous conversations as well as the conversation he had last night with Bill Cipher. He hummed to himself while thinking on the happy memories. 

The two of them have been hanging out together in the mindscape every single night. They play many different games together and they have had all sorts of interesting conversations. After the time Bill and him had their first kiss..Stanford was nervous afterwards. Thinking that Bill wouldn't bring it up again and that it had been a mistake. Bill had of course, picked up on this and he reassured him that it wasn't a mistake and so they have been flirting, cuddling and kissing every visit. But nothing more. 

The conversation that took place last night however was...interesting.

 

~Stanford and Bill were sitting side by side in the mindscape, drinking tea and discussing literature when Bill started to run his long thin fingers in Stanfords messy hair. Stanford immediately relaxed into his touch and he let his head fall on top of the others shoulder. They stopped talking. They just stayed like this for awhile, enjoying their time together.  
It was Stanford who broke the silence.

"Bill I have been thinking and I have decided that I want you to be able to interact in my world and I want to be able to talk to you while I am awake. If you are in my body and I am not asleep what will happen?"

"I will be the only one who sees you, your spirit so to speak, while I am in your body. I will be assisting in anyway that I can with your research as promised. You will be right there with me and of course you will be aware of everything that is going on. That didn't answer all of your questions though did it?"

"What do you mean Bill? You answered my questions."

Bill pulled back from where he was sitting with Stanford. He moved so that now he was sitting directly in front of him. 

"You're doing it again aren't you? Reading my mind. I know you said you can't help it at times..."

"Ask me that question Sixer. The one you haven't voiced yet."

"But if you already know.."  
Stanford was interrupted, or more accurately he was distracted and he couldn't finish his sentence because Bill had moved again, he was sitting in the middle of Stanford's legs, in his lap, straddling him. He kissed him then, just one feather light kiss on his lips. He then began softly running the fingers of his left hand through Stanford's hair again. "Ask me?" Bill said into his right ear, his voice barely above a whisper.

"I want to know if..if it would be possible..for us to..for us to get closer to each other in my world. Could I be in my body and you as a spirit only I could see and touch? Or maybe you could--"

Bill kissed him again, slightly rougher this time.

"There are a couple of interesting ways of how we could be closer to each other in your world and yes that is definitely one of them."

Stanford leaned in, capturing Bills lips with his own.  
Bill pulled away slowly, his eyes never leaving Stanford's own. 

"Tomorrow evening I will possess your body for the first time and I will help you to further your research and I'll show you just how much closer I can be with you."

Stanford nodded in agreement and in a soft voice he said, "Yes I want this. All of this. All of you."

Bill smiled as he stood up and he reached his hand out for Stanford to take.

"We have a deal then. Let's shake on it?"

Stanford returned his smile as he took Bills hand and stood up. A blue flame quickly appeared and then quickly disappeared as Bill softly shook his hand and then he pulled him into an embrace as he whispered into his ear..  
"I will let you get some sleep now because you are going to need it. Sleep well Fordsy."

Stanford laughed and asked "is that so?" before he then placed the palm of his hand on one of Bills cheeks and then he pressed one last kiss on his lips before he fell into a peaceful dreamless sleep.~


	4. Time to come clean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! So Bill possesses Stanford for the first time. Bill says hello to Fiddleford. Stanford has some explaining to do. Things happen.  
> Thanks for reading and I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

It was 6pm at night when Fiddleford had returned from shopping and spending time at a diner, drinking coffee and writing poetry in a small notebook that he takes with him wherever he goes. 

Fiddleford opened the front door of the house and next to the front door there is a small short book shelf, he always places his car keys and any other items he has on him on top of that shelf. As he places his items down, he hears laughter. But it doesn't sound familiar to him. He thinks that maybe there is someone else in the house, someone he doesn't know is in the house with Stanford.

Fiddleford takes a deep breath before walking further into the house. In the living room he sees Stanford sitting in the middle of the room surrounded by notebook pages, scraps of paper, books and different kinds of pens, pencils and markers.  
He is alone and he is in fact laughing but his voice sounds really different. 

"Stanford. W-What have you been doing today?" Fiddleford asks him.

Stanford turns around,still seated on the floor, his eyes look strange..a completely different color than his usual dark blue eyes..

"Ah hello there! Fiddleford." 

"Hello? Are you alright you seem different."

Stanford closes his eyes for a minute and then he opens them. He locks eyes with Fiddleford and that's when he lets out a sound of surprise.

"Your eyes! I knew that they were usually a different color. They are dark blue but just a minute ago they weren't."

"Really? What color were they?"

"Yellow. They were yellow and your pupils were like slits..like a cats....What's going on?"

"Fiddleford..breathe. Take a breath and calm down. I'm fine. Everything is fine. I will explain what's going on it's nothing bad..but you should probably sit down."

Fiddleford takes a seat on the near by sofa. He brings his legs up to his chest and waits for Stanford to start talking.

"When you came in through the door and I greeted you, you may have noticed that in addition to my eyes looking different..that my voice may not have sounded like my voice. Did you notice that?"

Fiddleford nodded before answering,  
"Yeah I noticed that."

"Well that's because it wasn't me. It was someone else."

"Uh what I don't understand. What do you mean someone else and what is all of this? All these notes..is that one written entirely in Latin?!" Fiddleford pointed to a large sheet of paper that was half crumpled up in the corner of the room.

"Yes that one is written in Latin. Bill was doing some calculations and he was writing down some of his thoughts on how we can build that portal to other realities and what not." 

 

Fiddleford just sat there with a blank expression his mouth hanging open before he snapped it shut and after a minute he said..

"Who or what is Bill?"

Stanford started looking around the room, trying to think up a way that he could easily answer the question.

Fiddleford continued to stare at him in silence.

"Bill is...he isn't from around here. He is from another plane of existence. He is a muse."

"A muse? Are you sure about that? Because this sounds a lot like possession which is what demons do. Are you telling me that this demon this Bill wants to help us with our project? Are you sure this is a good idea are you-"

"He isn't a demon. Though he does share some similarities with his abilities but he does in fact want to help us. He is my friend and we can trust him."

"How long have you known him?"

"I have known him for..awhile. This evening was the first time that I let him in."

"L-let him in? What do you mean by that?"

Stanford smiled and pointed to his head. "Here. I let him in here so that he could help us with our project and our research. I know you are worried but I swear there is nothing to worry about. Now then I'm going to organize all this and I have some reading I need to take care of. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"I don't know how I feel about all of this. I just hope that you are right and that there really is nothing to be worried about. I'm going to go down the street for awhile, there's a small bar there, I think a drink or two would be nice."

"Okay. Thank you. I hope you have a good time. Are you walking there?"

"Yes it's not far."

"Ok well call me if you need a ride back or--"

"I won't. I'll be fine. Have a goodnight Stanford." Fiddleford said as he shook his head, sighed and then shut the door behind him and left. 

 

A couple of minutes went by and the living room was nearly cleaned up when Stanford heard a familiar voice in his head whisper to him,  
"He doesn't like me does he?"

"My research assistant, Fiddleford? Don't worry about him he will warm up to you eventually I'm sure of it."

"That's good I'm glad to hear it. I got a lot of things figured out today didn't I? I'm kinda tired and I know you are also..would you want to do something relaxing for awhile?"

"Something relaxing you say?What do you have in mind?"  
Stanford asked Bill in his mind while running his hand through his hair absentmindedly.

Suddenly Stanford was on his feet and he was walking up stairs. Only it wasn't Stanford it was Bill, Stanford was just along for the ride. He walked up to the door to Stanford's room, he opened the door and walked up to the bed.  
He sat down on the bed and he took his shoes and socks off, and then he grabbed the bottom of his brown colored long sleeve tshirt..when he heard Stanford say..

"Bill? Bill what are you doing?"

"Something relaxing! Gotta get these clothes off of you first."

Then he saw himself staring at the door on the other side of the room, on the other side of it was a bathroom.

"You want to take a bath? Together?"  
Stanford asked as he was given back control of his body and before him appeared Bill Cipher, his human appearance somewhat sheer but very much there.  
Stanford reached out to touch his hand. It felt cold. But it felt solid.  
"Your hand felt cold. Did you feel that just now? Did you feel me touching your hand?"

"Yes and your hand is very warm. But I could definitely use some warming up wouldn't you say?" 

He asked Stanford before standing directly in front of him and leaning forward to place a kiss on the bottom of his neck.  
Stanford smiled and let out a quiet moan while Bill continued kissing him, placing small kisses up and down his neck. He bit him a couple of times, little nibbles on the side of his neck. Stanford said "Bill" in a low voice which caused Bill to stop what he was doing so that he could get a good look at Stanford's face. With a smirk Stanford took ahold of Bill's wrist and he dragged him into the bathroom with him and then he quickly closed the bathroom door behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys will be looking forward to the next chapter because there will be smut! It will be a continuation of this chapter.


	5. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the previous chapter as promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing smut.  
> I just want to say thank you for reading and I hope you guys enjoy this!

The second that Stanford had closed the door shut behind them, Bill pushed Stanford up against the wall on the other side of the bathroom. This bathroom isn't a very large one but it isn't exactly a small one either. There is plenty of room to move about. Bill captured Stanford's lips in somewhat of a rough kiss. Stanford kissed him back, equally as rough. The two then took a minute to breathe, eyes never leaving the other. Stanford, who was standing in front of Bill..slowly brought his hand up to hold a side of Bill's face in the palm of his hand, his other hand had found one of Bills hands and he held onto it. 

"I'm going to turn the shower on now, let the water warm up." Stanford said as he leaned forward, letting his forehead rest on Bill's before turning around to turn the shower on. 

Behind him he could hear Bill removing some of his clothes.  
When Stanford turned around he saw that Bill had taken off his hat, bow tie, shoes, socks and his belt.  
His dress shirt was almost completely unbuttoned.  
Stanford who was already topless, began to unzip his paints when he felt Bill grab a hold of his wrist, almost hard enough to leave a bruise. 

"Let me." Bill said as he unzipped Stanford's jeans and then he pulled them the rest of the way down. Stanford stepped out of his jeans and he watched as Bill removed his boxers agonizingly slow. Stanford grew impatient and his hands reached out to unbutton Bill's shirt the rest of the way.  
Bill allowed that but when Stanford went to unzip his black slacks Bill took a step backwards and then with a shit eating grin he said, "Not so fast smart guy! Say please."

"Bill."

"Yes..I'm listening.."

"Please."

"Please what?"

Stanford closed the distance between them, holding Bill close to him in his arms while he threaded his fingers into his dirty blonde hair. Stanford whispered into Bill's ear, "Please let me take those off of you. I want to see the rest of you." Bill nodded with a smirk on his face and then Stanford smiled at him and he took his slacks off of him as quickly as he could. 

Bill took Stanford's hands in his own, while pulling him with him into the shower.

The water was at a perfect temperature.  
At least it was for Stanford, who always preferred his showers a little bit warmer than the average person.  
He looked at Bill who was standing right under the spray of water in the shower. His eyes were closed and he had a smile on his face. Stanford was going to ask him if the water was too hot but the words got lost and instead he said, "You are beautiful."

That caught Bill's attention immediately.  
His full attention on Stanford once again. "So you think I'm beautiful?" He asked. Stanford nodded slowly as Bill's lips found his own again and then Bill was kissing him everywhere. Stanford leaned his back against the shower wall with eyes closed while he enjoyed the sensations of being kissed by Bill.

Stanford opened his eyes as Bill wrapped his arms around Stanford's neck and he had this wide smile on his face which Stanford returned. Bill suddenly averted his gaze, looking at the shower floor. "I've never..I've never done this before." Bill said in a soft voice. "Never? With a man?" Stanford asked. Bill shook his head before replying "With anyone. I've never wanted to before. But I do want to. With you that is." Stanford let out a small laugh and he wrapped his arms around Bill's small waist. 

"I am happy to hear that Bill. I am really happy here..with you.."  
Bill's eyes met Stanford's own as he spoke,  
"You have never done this before with a man."  
It wasn't a question it was a statement, it was fact and he knew this because he had been reading Stanford's mind.  
Stanford nodded as Bill continued speaking.."You do have some knowledge of this though because you have read things about this."  
Stanford took a deep breath before he said, "Yes I have." 

"Show me." Bill said the words against Stanford's lips while grinding against him with a sharp twist of his hips. Stanford could feel his breath catch for a second as he forgot how to breathe and then he quickly spun Bill around so that Bill was the one with his back against the wall his eyes wide in anticipation. Stanford began kissing him again, deeply kissing him, his tongue exploring his mouth. Bill let out a moan while his eyes closed and opened again slowly. Bill then began to feel something else, something that was definitely different, something new to him. He could feel Stanford slowly working him open with one finger which slowly became two fingers. "Fordsy." Bill breathed out and he kept repeating this over and over again until he felt a third finger. 

"Do you think..do you think you are ready for me to.." Stanford asked him while trying to catch his own breath.  
"God yes. Yes." Bill replied before he let out another moan.  
Stanford smirked and then he started kissing all along Bill's neck, biting and leaving small marks.  
"Yes. Yes what? What is the magic word?"  
Stanford asked him.  
Bill tightly shut his eyes together, trying hard not to let out another moan but he ended up failing. "Hmm? Say it. I need to hear you say it." Stanford said before he pressed himself closer against Bill. Bill let out a growl of frustration and he just couldn't stand it anymore he did not want to say what Stanford was wanting him to say but he couldn't not say it so he gave in and louder than he had wanted to, he said, "Sixer..please! Please! I need you to..I need you.."

And at that..Stanford grabbed one of Bill's legs holding it up to his chest and he began to press his hard cock into Bill's needy entrance.  
"Does this hurt? Should I.." Stanford was interrupted by Bill who said, "Don't stop. Don't you dare stop. I will burn everything down to the ground and I will make you regret it I swear..I swear I will!"  
and then Bill bit down hard onto Stanford's shoulder. Stanford couldn't stop himself from moaning loudly as he began thrusting harder and deeper into Bill. Stanford reached out, between him to place his free hand on top of Bill's cock. He would alternate between speeds of slow and fast, jerking him off as Bill came hard and suddenly. He leaned forward, passionately kissing Stanford's lips and within a few minutes of this, Stanford came. 

The two of them sat down on shower floor. Bill smiled warmly at Stanford and then he reached over to find a bar of soap. He washed Stanford first and then he washed himself.  
He let the soap drop to the floor and then he felt himself being pulled into an embrace. "That was amazing Bill. You are amazing." Stanford said to him in a quiet and soothing voice.  
"I know I'm amazing and you..you are too." Bill said with wide eyes and a small smile. Stanford moved himself over a little bit off to the side from Bill. He crosses his arms around himself and he looks over at Bill.

"Do you have to go back to the mindscape?" Stanford quietly asks.  
Bill nods and says, "Yes I do. I have to take care of a few things and you should relax and get some sleep."  
Bill reaches over and he grabs onto Stanford's hand. He moves over close enough to hold his hand up to his lips, while gently placing small kisses on each of his six knuckles. 

Stanford frowns and Bill already knows what he is thinking. Bill puts one of his hands on Stanford's shoulders and he pulls him closer to himself before they both stand up in the shower. Bill grabs a nearby towel and he wraps it around Stanford's shoulders. Stanford smiles. 

"I will be back. You are important to me. You won't be able to get rid of me so easily and I will never be too far away." Bill says before he places a soft kiss to Stanford's lips. "It's a deal then? You and me?" Stanford asks. Bill smiles and nods his head in agreement, "Yes. Until the end of time." Bill says happily before disappearing to the mindscape.


End file.
